Стенограммы/Разрушитель вечеринки
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты волнуешься. Зачем волноваться? Всё нормально. Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет здорово! :Пинки Пай: Искорка, скажи бабочкам в своём животе: "Хватит, бабочки!" Заводить новых друзей — это всегда весело. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ооо... :Флаттершай: Наверное, они волнуются так же, как и ты. :Эпплджек: Ты планировала встречу неделями. Ты всё про них знаешь. Не волнуйся: всё будет классно. :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает выдыхает Вы правы. Помните, Эквестрия и Як-Якистан не открывали свои границы уже сто лун. И Як-Якистан так далеко на север от Кристальных гор, что ни одна пони там не была! Представляю, какое лицо будет у Селестии, когда она узнает, что мы подружились с принцем яков! смех Я спокойна! Спокойна... :Спайк: трубит :развёртывается :Принц Рутерфорд: Пони! Приветствую, пони! :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Принц Рутерфорд, Ваше Высочество. От имени всех нас добро пожаловать в Эквестрию. :Принц Рутерфорд: Это честь. Я надеюсь на великую дружбу между пони и яками. эхо Друзья на тысячу лун! :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверное, вы проголодались с дороги. :ломается :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы приготовили банкет из традиционных блюд яков. :Принц Рутерфорд: Если всё не идеально, яки злятся. Яки всегда злятся, когда не идеально! :Сумеречная Искорка: глотает :Принц Рутерфорд: нюхает жуёт плюётся Не похоже на еду яков! Фальшивая еда пони злит яков! :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: рычат :звуки уничтожения :Пинки Пай: А теперь пора нервничать? : :скрипят :Эпплджек: У этих яков странный способ здороваться. :Рарити: Они другие, вот и всё. Совсем другие... :Радуга Дэш: Похоже, они побили мой рекорд разбитых предметов за минуту. Даже разбили награду за рекорд. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам надо показать им, как здорово иметь друзей, до прибытия Принцессы Селестии на праздник дружбы вечером. Итак, кто прочитал семь томов истории Як-Якистана, который я вам порекомендовала? :Радуга Дэш: Э... У меня были дела... :Пинки Пай: Я прочитала! Яки живут далеко на севере, и там вечно холодно. Они покрыты шерстью, чтобы не замёрзнуть. писк :Эпплджек: Мне кажется, что шерсть у всех для этого, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Я знаю! Яки такие классные! :разбивается :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты можешь показать им город? Знаю, тебе надо устраивать праздник, но прогулка поможет якам почувствовать, что им рады. :Пинки Пай: Не беспокойся. Они в надёжных копытах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Помните, они должны почувствовать себя в Эквестрии, как дома. А значит, она должна стать похожей на Як-Якистан. :Пинки Пай: Без проблем! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо. Вперёд: пора завести новых друзей! :Главные персонажи без Искорки: соглашения :Эпплджек: Мы знаем, что вы — благородные воины, избегающие комфорта; для нашей семьи честь поселить вас в нашем амбаре на время визита. :Пинки Пай: Мы с Эпплджек сделали постели из сена, к которым вы привыкли в Як-Якистане. :Принц Рутерфорд: Хмм... Это идеально. :Пинки Пай: Можете отдыхать тут целый день: вам понадобится много энергии для сегодняшнего праздника! :Эпплджек: вздыхает Это было просто. :Принц Рутерфорд: Стоп! Это не сено яков! :Пинки Пай: Ну, у нас не было настоящего сена из Як-Якистана, но мы старались сделать его, как у вас. :Принц Рутерфорд: Не идеально! Яки уничтожат амбар! :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: и ворчат :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай, что нам делать?! :Пинки Пай: А теперь, для вашего развлечения... Представляем зверей в стиле Як-Якистана! :трещат :Принц Рутерфорд: Зверушки милые. :Флаттершай: Ах. Как хорошо :стук :Принц Рутерфорд: Стоп. Рога не настоящие! Это не животные Як-Якистана! Крушим, яки! :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: и ворчат :посуда разбивается :Пинки Пай: Что ж... Есть ещё другие дела. Кажется. :Рарити: Да! Это мои любимые материалы. Очень редкие, импорт из Кристальной империи под стать вашей Северной империи. Надеюсь, вы найдёте их... :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: жуют :Рарити: ...вкусными. :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: плюются :Принц Рутерфорд: На вкус не как ткань яков! Яки всё разрушат! :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: и ворчат :Пинки Пай: Всё будет хорошо. Мы их... порадуем. Как-нибудь. :чирикают :Пинки Пай: Слушайте! Если хотите хмуриться — не выйдет, потому что сейчас вы начнёте улыбаться! :Принц Рутерфорд: Не улыбаться, яки! :Пинки Пай: Поехали, Радуга Дэш! :бум :Пинки Пай: Прямо как снег в Як-Якистане, да? Ведь снег — это снег, откуда бы он ни был. :Принц Рутерфорд: чавкает Это не снег яков! :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: и ворчат :Пинки Пай: Серьёзно?! ...Серьёзно? :Эпплджек: Знаете... всё не так плохо. :Рарити: Удовлетворительно, я бы сказала. :Радуга Дэш: Могло бы быть лучше. :Флаттершай: шепчет Всё не очень хорошо. :Пинки Пай: Это катастрофа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, сегодняшнее торжество в честь Як-Якистана очень важно! Ты заставишь из забыть то, что было днём, правильно? Потому что, если оно будет не идеальным, они всё разрушат! И я не знаю, сколько ещё разрушений выдержит Понивилль! :Пинки Пай: Они всё забудут! Я надеюсь. Может быть...? :Эпплджек: Ты же лучший организатор вечеринок в Эквестрии. :Радуга Дэш: Ты их развеселишь! :Флаттершай: Знаю, ты сможешь! :Рарити: Мы полностью доверяем твоим способностям. :Пинки Пай: Это будет самый весёлый и красивый праздник в мире! :Радуга Дэш: А почему это у тебя глаза бегают? :Пинки Пай: Я так делаю, когда спокойна! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя... :Пинки Пай: Я тоже! Надо бежать! :цокают :Пинки Пай: дышит Зубастик, что мне делать? Я столько всего напланировала к вечеринке, но им не понравится! Эквестрия ничем не похожа на Як-Якистан. Они слишком чувствительны! Даже Флаттершай их разозлила! Флаттершай! О... Мне нужна новая идея, и очень срочно. Как я могу сделать вечеринку в честь Як-Якистана, не съездив туда и не привезя ничего оттуда?! :Зубастик: чавкает :Пинки Пай: Ах! Зубастик, ты просто гений. целует :Сумеречная Искорка: А это Сахарный уголок. Тут трудятся над вашим традиционным як-якистанским тортом. :Принц Рутерфорд: Баланс ванильного экстракта непрост. :Яки: Ага. :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, вы не подождёте тут минутку? :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Как обстоят дела с торжеством? Я делаю, что могу, но в итоге всё в твоих руках! ...Пинки? Где ты?! :Сумеречная Искорка: стучат Вы её нашли? :Флаттершай: Мы с Энджел обыскали лес, но... :Радуга Дэш: Воздушная разведка тоже ничего не дала. :Эпплджек: Я облазила всю ферму: где только не была. Пинки Пай нет. Правда, я нашла челюсти Бабули Смит по домом, так что... это было не совсем зря. :Рарити: Она просто исчезла! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но праздник! Это всё, что у нас осталось! Что ж нам делать?! :удар :Зубастик: плюётся :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Не беспокойтесь. Я вернусь к празднику. С любовью, Пинки Пай". Если Пинки говорит, что вернётся к празднику, значит, она вернётся. Мы должны ей доверять. Верно? смех Не надо нервничать! :Флаттершай: Не беспокойся, Искорка. :Эпплджек: Когда дело касается вечеринок, она знает, что делает. :Сумеречная Искорка: вдыхает выдыхает Вы правы. Нам надо веселить яков, пока не вернётся Пинки Пай. :Радуга Дэш: Это просто. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, торт!Нет игры слов. Ср. "Piece o' cake.— The cake!" :Миссис Пирожок: Один кусочек — и вы перенесётесь обратно в Як-Якистан. смех Я надеюсь. :звук :Принц Рутерфорд: жуёт Хмм... Пони переложили ванильного экстракта! :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: и ворчат :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы ещё никогда так не нуждались в празднике. :Кондуктор: Следующая остановка — Кристальная империя! :Пинки Пай: Итак, мой поиск начинается. Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. "Почему ты едешь в Як-Якистан одна, Пинки Пай?" Потому что я — организатор вечеринки. Этот груз только для моего крупа, и нести его только мне. Если я хочу хороший праздник, то я поднимусь на горы на севере от Кристальной империи, найду Як-Якистан и вернусь с чем-то традиционным! Вам понятно? :скрипят и шипят :Пинки Пай: Мы сбились с пути? А где весь снег? Скажите, что это за волшебный снег цвета песка. плюётся Нет. Песок. Определённо песок. :Кондуктор: Додж Сити. Боюсь, это конечная. Все поезда остановлены. Овцы решили сесть на рельсы. :блеет :Пинки Пай: Вот противные овцы! Спасибо за помощь, кондуктор. :шлёп :Пинки Пай: Черри Джубили! :Черри Джубили: Пинки Пай?! То-то мне показалось, что я видела тебя в поезде. :Пинки Пай: Как ты? Отлично выглядишь! Мне нужна помощь. :Черри Джубили: Я прекрасна, как нарцисс, и собрана, как роза. Чем тебе помочь? :Пинки Пай: Ты слышала о Як-Якистане? Не слышала, как туда попасть? :Черри Джубили: Отметь в календаре, Пинки: сегодня твой счастливый день! Я еду на север Кристальной империи с доставкой. Но предупреждаю: мы с парнями очень устали: представляешь — всю ночь считали вишни. Эй вы! Проснитесь! :Пинки Пай: Считали вишни? И сколько? :Черри Джубили: Четыреста семнадцать тысяч двести тридцать четыре. И-ха! :Пинки Пай: Оа! :Пинки Пай: И вот моё путешествие продолжается. Глядя на бесконечную пустыню, я говорю себе, что скоро с триумфом вступлю копытом на земли наших дорогих гостей и вернусь с наградой, организовав самый лучший праздник. Вам понятно? :Черри Джубили: храпит :Пинки Пай: Черри? Ущелье. Ущелье! :звенит :плескается :Пинки Пай: Проснись! Проснитесь! ворчит Стойтееее! :скрежет :стуки :Черри Джубили: А?! Ох. Ого. Мне приснилось ущелье. Ущелье! :Пинки Пай: Я так и сказала. :рушится, треск :играет :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: рыдают :Принц Рутерфорд: Музыка прекрасна. Душевна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух! :Спайк: вздыхает Когда Искорка сказала задержать... то есть, развлечь вас, я-я думал, у меня не получится... :продолжает играть :Яки: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :Принц Рутерфорд: Пианино играло само?! Музыка — ложь! рычит :рушится :Принц Рутерфорд: Мы требуем праздника! Праздник сейчас, или яки вам — не друзья! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Подождите немного! :Принц Рутерфорд: Никаких «подождите»! Уйдём сейчас! Яки пойдут на поезд, вернутся с яками! Мы объявляем войну! :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай ещё нет? Что это?! :Эпплджек: Хе-хе. Мы запаниковали и решили организовать всё сами. :Радуга Дэш: Тема вечера — паника. :Сумеречная Искорка: Яки едут домой! Это чудовищно! Я хотела сделать сюрприз Принцессе Селестии. Но единственный сюрприз в том, что может начаться война. :дует :Пинки Пай: И вот мы оказались на краю Пони-пропасти. Вниз, вниз, вниз! А потом вдруг... Бах! И в воздухе нас подхватили Чудо-молнии! Они подвезли меня в Мэйнхеттен, где я стала участницей группы; мы дали несколько концертов тут и там, прославились и почти поднялись на вершину, пока творческие разногласия не развели нас в разные стороны. И тогда я снова отправилась в Як-Якистан! И вот я здесь. Это было долгое приключение, занявшее полдня. Ты поняла? :Принцесса Каденс: Это она. Северная граница Кристальной империи. За ней лежит Як-Якистан. Никто из тех пони, кто пытался перейти горы, не вернулся. Ты уверена, что ты этого хочешь? :Пинки Пай: Хочу. :Принцесса Каденс: Удачи, Пинки Пай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как она может так опаздывать на праздник? Это на неё не похоже. :Флаттершай: Уверена, она делает, что может. :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай сильнее, чем кажется. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, ты права, но... если бы она была тут. Я слишком давила на неё. Я подвела всех пони. И Принцесса Селестия скоро будет здесь. Она увидит, что я не нашла новых друзей, а только завела врагов. вздыхает :щёлкает :Главные персонажи без Пинки: вскрикивают :волочится :рычит :Пинки Пай: Привет! Меня зовут Пинки Пай! Я ищу Як-Якистан. Знаешь. далёкая страна, много яков? Ты слышал о ней? :Монстр: рычит :Пинки Пай: О-хооо! Не тараторь! Я ни слова не понимаю... :Монстр: ворчит :Пинки Пай: визжит Вот он! Як-Якистан! :скользят :открываются :трескает, рушится :Пинки Пай: Неееееееее...! и усиливается :Сумеречная Искорка: Эх. Все пони в порядке? :Флаттершай: Я не пойму, открыты мои глаза или закрыты. :Радуга Дэш: Кажется, я немного вижу. :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Ой! Нет. :мерцает :Главные персонажи без Пинки: Ооо... :Эпплджек: Посмотрите на это! Пинки Пай собрала папки на всех пони в городе! :Флаттершай: С записью, какие вечеринки мы любим. :Радуга Дэш: У Пинки Пай есть секретная пещера для планирования праздников?! Как это здорово?! :Флаттершай: читает "Сумеречная Искорка любит ванильное мороженое, красные шары, танцы..." :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё верно! :Флаттершай: "Но она боится кесадилью". :Сумеречная Искорка: Вовсе нет! Просто она такая... дрожит сырная. :Пинки Пай: увеличивается ...еееееет! Нет! Я вернулась к тому, с чего начала! Зубастик, Я была на шаг от дружбы с яками. А теперь я просто всех подвела. :болтовня :Пинки Пай: Хмм? :Главные персонажи без Пинки: друг друга :Эпплджек: Посмотрите сюда. Это записи о торжестве, которое она хочет устроить родителям на пятьдесят лет брака. Это ещё так далеко! Ха. Они и столетний юбилей планируют. И пятисотлетний? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я и не знала, что она так трудится над вечеринками. :Радуга Дэш: Возможно, она даже организованнее тебя, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну не надо преувеличивать. :Рарити: Если бы Пинки Пай была тут, мы бы сказали, как мы ценим её работу. :Пинки Пай: слёзы Спасибо! Спасибо! Я тоже вас люблю! Всех вас! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты вернулась! :Пинки Пай: Я пыталась добраться до Як-Якистана, чтобы привезти оттуда что-то к празднику, но сделала ошибку. вздыхает Я работала над этим торжеством так усердно, как никогда, но я всё равно лишь большая неудачница. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты не неудачница. :Флаттершай: Самое главное — насколько ты стараешься. :Радуга Дэш: Кто ещё проехал бы через всю Эквестрию, чтобы спланировать одно торжество? :Пинки Пай: Знаете... поездка была непростой. Но все пони, которых я встретила на пути, мне помогали. Если бы яки могли увидеть, какая на самом деле дружелюбная, чудесная и красивая Эквестрия! Ах! У меня появилась лучшая идея для торжества! :Сумеречная Искорка: Слишком поздно. Яки уехали на последнем поезде. :Пинки Пай: Э, нет, не уехали. пищит И не уедут! Там на рельсах полно овец! :скольжение :Флаттершай: Так нам, э, что, идти вверх по горке... или как? :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки тут застряли?! Почему поезда не едут?! ворчит :Пинки Пай: Не думала, что скажу это, но... спасибо, овцы! А теперь, если вы не против, время праздника! :Яки: Оо. :болтают :Принц Рутерфорд: смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Ого, Пинки. Всё так быстро организовалось и в твоём стиле. :Пинки Пай: Что мне сказать? Я знаю своё дело. Принц Рутерфорд, когда мы пытались сделать Эквестрию похожей на Як-Якистан, у нас ничего не выходило. Но когда я вернулась из своего путешествия, я поняла: не нужно делать Эквестрию похожей на ваш дом. Нужно, чтобы вы почувствовали себя дома в Эквестрии. А для этого надо показать, почему нам тут нравится,— и вам тоже понравится. :Принц Рутерфорд: Розовая пони много работала, чтобы порадовать яков. Теперь яки довольны. Войны не будет. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Принц Рутерфорд: Пони и яки... друзья? :Пинки Пай: На тысячи лун? :Принц Рутерфорд: На тысячи лун! :Главная шестёрка, Принцесса Селестия и яки: радуются :Принцесса Селестия: Я очень довольна, принцесса. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе. Просто стараюсь распространять дружбу. :Принцесса Селестия: И у тебя отлично получается. У тебя и'' у твоих друзей. :'Принц Рутерфорд': Розовая пони. теперь ты понимаешь яков. :'Пинки Пай': А, давай обнимемся, принц! :хлопок :'Пинки Пай': напряжённая Ой! Слишком крепко! Ладно, ладно, хватит! |-| Английская стенограмма = : '''Twilight Sparkle': You look nervous. There's no reason to be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine! : Pinkie Pie: Twilight, tell those butterflies in your tummy to beat it! Making new friends is always fun. : Twilight Sparkle: Ohhhh... : Fluttershy: They're probably just as nervous as you are. : Applejack: You've been plannin' this shindig for weeks. You know everything about these fellers. It's gonna be dandy. : Twilight Sparkle: inhales exhales You're right. Remember, Equestria and Yakyakistan haven't opened their borders for hundreds of moons. In fact, Yakyakistan is so far north of the Crystal Mountains, nopony's even been there! Imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she finds out we made friends with a yak prince! laugh I'm calm! I'm calm... : Spike: trumpet : unfurling : Prince Rutherford: Ponies! Greetings, ponies! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Prince Rutherford, your Majesty. On behalf of all of us, I welcome you to Equestria. : Prince Rutherford: Me honored. Yaks hope for great friendship between ponies and yaks. echoingFriends for a thousand moons! : Twilight Sparkle: You must be hungry after a long journey. : scraping : Twilight Sparkle: We've prepared a banquet of traditional yak foods. : Prince Rutherford: If things not perfect, yaks get mad. Yaks always get mad when things not perfect! : Twilight Sparkle: gulp : Prince Rutherford: sniffs chewing spits This no taste like yak food! Fake pony food make yaks mad! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: roaring : noises of destruction : Pinkie Pie: Is it okay to be nervous now? : song : cracking : Applejack: Them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' "howdy." : Rarity: They're different, that's all. Very... different. : Rainbow Dash: I think they broke my record for most stuff broken in under a minute. I mean, they even broke the trophy. : Twilight Sparkle: All we have to do is show them how great it can be to have friends before Princess Celestia arrives for the friendship party tonight. Now, who read the seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan I recommended? : Rainbow Dash: Um... I-I had a thing... : Pinkie Pie: I did, I did! Did you know they live so far north of the Crystal Empire that it's cold all the time? Yaks have yak fur to keep them warm. squee : Applejack: Pretty sure that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: I know! Yaks are so cool! : smashing : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, can you show them around town? I know you have to plan the friendship party too, but it would really help make them feel welcome. : Pinkie Pie: Don't worry. They'll be in good hooves with me. : Twilight Sparkle: Remember, we want to make sure Equestria feels like home. That means doing everything we can to make this place feel like Yakyakistan. : Pinkie Pie: No problem! : Twilight Sparkle: Good. Let's get out there and make some new friends! : Main cast sans Twilight: of agreement : Applejack: We know y'all are noble warriors who avoid the so-called finer things, so me and my family would be honored if you rested here in the barn during your visit. : Pinkie Pie: Applejack and I made hay beds like you're used to back in Yakyakistan. : Prince Rutherford: Hmm... This perfect. : Pinkie Pie: You can snooze here all afternoon, 'cause you're gonna need a lot of energy for my party tonight! : Applejack: sighs That wasn't so hard. : Prince Rutherford: Wait! This not yak hay! : Pinkie Pie: Well, we didn't have actual hay from Yakyakistan, but we tried our best to make it just like yours. : Prince Rutherford: Not perfect! Yaks destroy! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Applejack: Pinkie Pie, what do we do?! : Pinkie Pie: And now, for your entertainment pleasure... Presenting animals, Yakyakistan style! : chittering : Prince Rutherford: Animals cute. : Fluttershy: Oh. Thank goodness. : thud : Prince Rutherford: Wait. These antlers lie! These not Yakyakistani animals! Yaks smash! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : shattering : Pinkie Pie: Okay, well... There's still other things we can do. I think. : Rarity: Yes! These are some of my favorite materials. Very rare, imported from the Crystal Empire to match your northern sensibilities. I hope you'll find them— : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: chewing : Rarity: ...delicious. : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: spits : Prince Rutherford: This no taste like yak fabric! Yaks destroy! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Pinkie Pie: Everything's gonna be fine. You'll just... make it up to them. Somehow. : tweeting : Pinkie Pie: Listen up! Tell your faces to hold onto their frowns, 'cause they're about to get turned upside-down! : Prince Rutherford: Hold your frown, face! : Pinkie Pie: Hit it, Rainbow Dash! : booming : Pinkie Pie: Just like Yakyakistan snow, right? Because snow is snow, no matter where it comes from. : Prince Rutherford: slurp This not yak snow! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Pinkie Pie: Seriously?! ...Seriously? : Applejack: Y'know... it's goin' okay. : Rarity: Satisfactory, I'd say. : Rainbow Dash: It could be better. : Fluttershy: whispering It's not very good. : Pinkie Pie: It's a disaster! : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, tonight's Yakyakistan theme party is more important than ever! You'll make them forget all about this afternoon, right? Because if it's not perfect, they're gonna smash everything! And I'm not sure how much more smashing this visit can take! : Pinkie Pie: I definitely will! I think. Maybe...? : Applejack: You're the best gosh-darn party planner in Equestria. : Rainbow Dash: You'll show 'em a good time! : Fluttershy: You can do it! : Rarity: We have absolute confidence in your abilities, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: It's going to be my most happy-tacular party ever! I hope! : Rainbow Dash: Why are your eyes darting around like that? : Pinkie Pie: It's what I do when I'm not nervous! hysterically : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I don't know what we'd do without you— : Pinkie Pie: Me either! Gotta go! : trailing off : Pinkie Pie: hyperventilating Gummy, what am I gonna do? I had all this amazing stuff planned for the party, but they're gonna hate it! There's no way to make Equestria feel like Yakyakistan. They're just too sensitive! Even Fluttershy made them mad! Fluttershy! Oh... I need a new idea, and I need it now. How am I supposed to make this party feel like Yakyakistan without actually going there and bringing something back?! : Gummy: slurps : Pinkie Pie: gasps Gummy, you're a genius. kisses : Twilight Sparkle: And this is Sugarcube Corner. They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake. : Prince Rutherford: Vanilla extract balance very tricky. : Yaks: Uh-huh. : Twilight Sparkle: Do you mind, um, waiting here for one moment? : zap : Twilight Sparkle: How's tonight's party coming? I'm doing what I can, but it's really up to you at this point! ...Pinkie? Where are you?! : Twilight Sparkle: chattering Did you find her? : Fluttershy: Angel and I searched the forest, but... : Rainbow Dash: Aerial recon turned up nothing either. : Applejack: I searched the farm inside and out. No Pinkie Pie. But I did find a set of Granny Smith's dentures under the house, so... not a complete loss. : Rarity: She's simply vanished! : Twilight Sparkle: But the party! It's all we have left! What are we gonna do?! : whack : Gummy: barfs : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Don't worry. I'll be back in time for the party. Love, Pinkie Pie." If Pinkie Pie says she'll be back in time for the party, she'll be back. We have to trust her. Right? laugh No reason to freak out! : Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. : Applejack: When it comes to parties, I think she knows what she's doin'. : Twilight Sparkle: inhales exhales You're right. Let's just focus on keeping the yaks happy 'til she's back. : Rainbow Dash: Piece o' cake. : Twilight Sparkle: The cake! : Mrs. Cake: One bite, and you'll be transported right back to Yakyakistan. laugh I hope. : zap : Prince Rutherford: chewing Hmm... Ponies too heavy on vanilla extract! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Twilight Sparkle: We've never needed a party so badly. : Conductor: Next stop, Crystal Empire! : Pinkie Pie: And so my quest begins. I know what you're thinking. "Why go to Yakyakistan alone, Pinkie Pie?" Because I'm the party planner. This burden falls on my rump and my rump alone. If I want a great party, I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire, find Yakyakistan, and come back with something authentic! Know what I mean? : screeching and hissing : Pinkie Pie: Did we go the wrong way? Where's all the snow? Please tell me this is magical sand-colored snow. spits Nope. Sand. Definitely sand. : Conductor: Dodge City. End of the line, I'm afraid. All trains had to stop. Sheep decided to sit on the tracks. : baaing : Pinkie Pie: Curse you, sheep! Thanks for you help, conductor. : smack : Pinkie Pie: Cherry Jubilee! : Cherry Jubilee: Pinkie Pie?! I reckoned I eyeballed you crossin' my way right now. : Pinkie Pie: How are you? You look amazing! I need help. : Cherry Jubilee: I'm dandy as a daffodil and fit as a floribunda. What can I do ya for? : Pinkie Pie: Have you heard of Yakyakistan? Do you have any idea how I can get there? : Cherry Jubilee: Mark your calendar, missy, 'cause this right here's your lucky day! I'm headin' north to the Crystal Empire myself for a delivery. I ought to warn you though – me and the boys are powerful tired 'cause we was up all night countin' cherries. Hey there! Wake up! : Pinkie Pie: Counting cherries? How many? : Cherry Jubilee: Four hundred and seventeen thousand, two hundred and thirty-four. Yee-haw! : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! : Pinkie Pie: And so my quest resumes. As I stare across the endless desert, I tell myself I will soon triumphantly enter the homeland of our noble guests and return with a prize to make the best party they've ever seen. Know what I mean? : Cherry Jubilee: snoring : Pinkie Pie: Cherry? Ravine. Ravine! : clock ringing : splashing : Pinkie Pie: Wake up! Wake up! grunting Stooooop! : screeching : thuds : Cherry Jubilee: Huh?! gasps Whoa. I was dreamin' about a ravine. Ravine! : Pinkie Pie: That's what I said. : cracks, snaps : playing : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: sobbing : Prince Rutherford: Music beautiful. Much soul. : Twilight Sparkle: Phew! : Spike: sighs When Twilight told me to stall— I-I mean, entertain you, I thought there's no way I could— : continues playing : Yaks: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! : Prince Rutherford: Piano play itself?! Music a lie! roars : smashing : Prince Rutherford: We demand party! Party now or yaks no friends! : Twilight Sparkle: No! Just a little longer! : Prince Rutherford: No more longer! We leave now! Yak go to train, return with more yaks! We declare war! : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: No Pinkie Pie? What's this?! : Applejack: Heh-heh. We panicked and tried to plan our own party. : Rainbow Dash: It's sort of panic-themed. : Twilight Sparkle: The yaks are going home! This is awful! I wanted to surprise Princess Celestia. Now the only surprise is that I may have just started a war. : blowing : Pinkie Pie: There we were, face-to-face with Falling Pony Ravine. Down, down, down! And then, suddenly... Pow! We were rescued mid-air by the Wonderbolts! And then they gave me a ride to Manehattan, I joined a traveling band, we played some shows here and there, got popular, almost made it big until creative differences tore us apart. And that's when I knew I had to get back on with my journey to the Crystal Empire, the gateway to Yakyakistan! And so here I am. It was a major adventure that took most of the afternoon. Know what I mean? : Princess Cadance: This is it. The northern boundary of the Crystal Empire. Beyond lies Yakyakistan. Nopony who's attempted this climb has ever returned. Are you sure you have to do this? : Pinkie Pie: I do. : Princess Cadance: Good luck, Pinkie Pie. : Twilight Sparkle: How could she be so late to the party? This isn't like her. : Fluttershy: I'm sure she's trying her best. : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks. : Twilight Sparkle: I know you're right, but... I wish she was here. I put too much pressure on her. I let everypony down. And Princess Celestia will be here any minute and see that I haven't made new friends. I've made new enemies. sighs : clicking : Main cast sans Pinkie: screaming : shuffling : roaring : Pinkie Pie: Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! I'm looking for Yakyakistan. You know, faraway land, lots of yaks? Maybe you've heard of it? : Monster: roaring : Pinkie Pie: Whoa-ho-ho! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying— : Monster: growling : Pinkie Pie: yelps There it is! Yakyakistan! : sledding : opens : cracks, breaks : Pinkie Pie: Noooooooooo...! in and out : Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. Is everypony alright? : Fluttershy: I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed. : Rainbow Dash: I think I can see a little bit. : crash : Rainbow Dash: Gah! Nope. : flickers on : Main cast sans Pinkie: Ooooh... : Applejack: Look at these! Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town! : Fluttershy: With exactly what kind of parties we like. : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie has a secret party-planning cave?! How cool is this?! : Fluttershy: reading "Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream, red balloons, dancing..." : Twilight Sparkle: That's right! : Fluttershy: "But she's afraid of quesadillas." : Twilight Sparkle: No, I'm not! They're just so... shudders cheesy. : Pinkie Pie: in ...oooooooo! No! I'm all the way back where I started! Gummy, I was this close to helping Twilight befriend the yaks. Now I've just let everypony down. : chatter : Pinkie Pie: Hmm? : Main cast sans Pinkie: over each other : Applejack: Looky here. It's notes for the party she wants to throw for her folks' fiftieth anniversary. But they ain't nearly that old! Huh. She's already plannin' their one-hundredth too. And their five-hundredth? : Twilight Sparkle: I had no idea she worked so hard on her parties. : Rainbow Dash: She may be more organized than you, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Let's not get carried away. : Rarity: I just wish Pinkie Pie were here so we could tell her how much we all appreciate her hard work. : Pinkie Pie: up Thank you! Thank you! I love you too! All of you! : Twilight Sparkle: You're back! : Pinkie Pie: I tried to go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back for my party. But at the last second, I made a mistake. sighs I worked harder on this party than any party ever. But I'm still just a big failure. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you're not a failure. : Fluttershy: What matters is how hard you tried. : Rainbow Dash: Who else would've gone all across Equestria to plan one party? : Pinkie Pie: You know... the trip was really hard. But everypony I met along the way was so helpful. I just wish the yaks could see how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is! gasps I just got the best party idea ever! : Twilight Sparkle: It's too late. The yaks left on the last train. : Pinkie Pie: Um, no, they didn't. squeals Trust me! There are a whole lot of sheep out there! : sloop : Fluttershy: So, um, do we walk back up the slide or... or what? : Prince Rutherford: Yaks stuck here?! Why trains not work?! growling : Pinkie Pie: I never thought I'd say this, but... thank you, sheep! And now, if it's okay with you, it's party time! : Yaks: Ooh. : chattering : Prince Rutherford: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Pinkie. This came together quick, even for you. : Pinkie Pie: What can I say? I'm good at what I do. Prince Rutherford, every time we tried to make something in Equestria feel like Yakyakistan, we couldn't get it right. When I got back from my adventure, I realized something. We shouldn't try to make Equestria feel like your home. We should try to make you feel''at home in Equestria''. And that means showing you why we love it here, so you'll love it too. : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony work hard to make yaks feel at home. Now yaks happy. No declare war. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Prince Rutherford: Ponies and yaks... friends? : Pinkie Pie: For a thousand moons? : Prince Rutherford: For a thousand moons! : Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Yaks: cheering : Princess Celestia: I am very impressed, princess. : Twilight Sparkle: Heh. Just doing my best to spread friendship. : Princess Celestia: And you did a wonderful job of it. You and your friends. : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony, you understand yaks now. : Pinkie Pie: Aww, come here, you! : beat : Pinkie Pie: strained Wow! Too strong! Okay, okay, okay! :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Party Pooped pl:Ale impreza!/Transkrypt pt:Transcrições/Festa Estragada Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон